


hold on tight

by ProtectingHeart



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectingHeart/pseuds/ProtectingHeart
Summary: Ruki takes Juri for a ride on her motorbike, and they discuss their future together.Juri wouldn't have it any other way.(Takes place shortly before the Digimon Tamers 2018 drama CD.)
Relationships: Katou Juri | Jeri Katou/Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	hold on tight

Juri held on as tight as she could.

She always appreciated when she could spend time with Ruki. They were both working towards their dreams, so their free time had waned, but that just made it all the more special when they both put aside time for each other. She especially loved times like this when Ruki would take her for a ride on her motorbike, and it felt like the two of them were the only ones in the world. It was a sensation unlike any other, with the way her arms brushed against the faux-leather fabric of Ruki’s jacket, the roaring sound of the exhaust engine, and the bumps in the road along the way. 

The bright orange sunset reflecting brilliantly on the ocean by the side of the road signaled that the day was about to end. Juri didn’t want it to. She’s thankful to have moved out of her old house into a dorm and is more at peace with her life now, but something about being with Ruki truly made her feel like this is her home now.

After they drove on for a while in content silence, Ruki was the one that spoke up, “Are you hanging on alright? I know that roadside ramen place we just stopped at wasn’t exactly the best. We’re so far out that there’s practically no one out here on the road, I can slow down or pull over, if you’d like.”

Even after the few years they’ve been casually dating (and taking their relationship very slowly), Juri is still not entirely used to how much Ruki genuinely cares about her. It’s a healing process, she keeps having to tell herself. “I’m alright actually, thank you for asking.”

“If you say so. Something on your mind?”

Juri pauses and constructs her thoughts carefully. “I don’t know how to word this, but honestly I just feel… content right now. Content and happy, to be with you.”

Ruki’s foot almost slammed on the brakes, until she realized that even if she can’t see anyone on the road that that isn’t a good idea. Her eyes dart around until focusing her vision back on her hands on the handles and regains control. Sometimes, Juri knew how to catch her off guard better than her best card game opponents.

“Ruki!! Are you okay!?” Juri shouts with concern evident on her face, wrapping her hands around her waist tighter. 

“Well,” Ruki lets out a short laugh, “I suppose it’s your turn to ask if I’m the one that’s alright or not.” She turns her head as far back as she can towards Juri without taking her eyes off the road. “I’m fine. More than fine, actually. I was thinking the same thing, about how glad I am to be with you.”

Juri’s heartbeat speeds up, and she can’t even see the way Ruki is blushing under her helmet. “Ruki…”

“Besides,” her head is turned straight at the road again but she leans back against Juri, “I think we should make the most of this. My motocross career is starting to take off, you’re going to be a full fledged teacher soon… I’m sure it’ll be harder for the both of us to see each other, than it already is,” her voice trailed off.

Time always flies by faster to Juri than she thought it would. It didn’t seem too long ago to her that she and Ruki started dating, that she started working towards her degree, that last time she saw Takato before he went off to travel the world and he wished her the best of luck to her dreams, that time Ruki taught her to play the Digimon Card Game, that time Leomon was still…

She always knew that one day she’d have to truly grow up and become an adult, but having Ruki say it plainly to her face like this was something else.

After getting herself back together, Juri replies, “You’re right. Nothing lasts forever.” Ruki’s heart twinges, hearing her talk like this, and knows exactly what she’s thinking about. Juri perks back up, “But you know, memories do. This day has been something special, and I know it’s something that I’ll always…” she pauses for a moment, thinking for what the best way to word this will be, “... treasure in my heart. These memories of you and I, your bike, and this sunset will always be something I’ll treasure in my heart.”

Ruki processes everything, and smiles. She can’t ever fully understand how Juri feels about Leomon, but the loss she feels herself over parting ways with Renamon gives her the idea of what it must be like. “That goes for me, too. I don’t want to forget any of what this means to me.”

“And besides,” Juri’s voice softens, “It’s not like this will all have to come to and end. I’ll visit as much as your motocross competitions as I can, and even if I can’t, nothing will stop me from being your number one fan.”

“Damn right you will!” Ruki laughs, and Juri laughs right along with her. Competition is in Ruki’s blood, but she had never known what it was truly like to have someone that wasn’t a family member supporting her through thick and thin. It was nice to feel wanted in this way.

The tension in Juri’s muscles relax with the lightened mood, “I don’t know how you do any of this. Whenever I watch you practice, I’m always awestruck. I didn’t think most of the tricks you know how to do were humanly possible!”

Ruki’s glad to be back in her element of talking about how great she is, “From a technical standpoint? Besides having to be one and the same with your motorbike, a lot of it has to do with how well you can control how your weight shifts than people realize. But when it comes down to it?” Juri earnestly listens on, always delighted to listen to Ruki go on about what she’s passionate about. “I think a lot of it has to do with how much your drive to succeed is. I know that modeling wasn’t for me, I appreciate more now about the work my mom does, but I’ve always been driven to _win_ , to be out there taking names and making a name for myself. I knew tournament support for the Digimon Card Game couldn’t last forever, but I’m glad to be able to do something I’m equally as passionate about as a career. I want to make my mark on the world. The same goes for you, too.”

Juri was taken aback. She wholeheartedly supports Ruki, through thick and thin and everything in-between, but she became lost at what Ruki last said. “Huh? Me? Ruki, I really admire you, with the confidence you have in all that you do, but I don’t see what that has to do with me...”

Again, Ruki turns her head back as far as she can, “Well, I can’t put the words in your mouth, but don’t sell yourself short. Think about it, why did you want to become a teacher?”

Juri always knew why. She never told Ruki directly, even if she assumed that she had it all figured out anyways. “I…” continuing the sentence took a tremendous amount of courage, “When it comes down to it, I.. I want to help kids. I want to teach them not only so they can get good grades, but also so they are more prepared to handle life ahead of them. … I want to be there for others as the example adult that my parents weren’t for me.” The answers she said and the way she talked made it clear this had been something weighing on her mind for a long time.

After taking the upcoming turn, Ruki replied and grinned back at her, “There you go. I’m proud of you for saying that, I know it couldn’t have been easy. Do you see now? Even if you’re not tearing up fire on the road like I am and making flashy tricks in front of crowds… What you do is valuable, and you’re important. You can make your mark on the world, in your own way.”

Juri’s arms wrap around Ruki in a way that more resembles a hug, as much as she can do with her helmet permitting. She stays like that for a few moments, before speaking up again. “Thank you, Ruki. Here I am with self doubts, and yet everything seems so much more obvious when you say it like that.”

“No problem, I’ll always be here for you. I know speaking up can be difficult for you, and I don’t want to push you into being uncomfortable, but… I’m your girlfriend, that’s kinda my job.”

“That goes for me too!” Juri says, almost suddenly defiant, “I’m learning as I go, to be more openly able to express what I feel… But first and foremost, I want to do what I can to support you, Ruki.”

Ruki tried her best to express how big the smile on her face is through her voice, “And I’m glad to have you, Juri. Now, hold on tight,” she pressed down the gas pedal further, “We still have a long way to go.”  
Juri did just that.

* * *

Day gave way to night, and silence fell between them for most of the ride.The headlights on Ruki’s motorbike are the only thing illuminating the road ahead of them.

“Hey, Juri, are you still awake?”

“Nnnh…” she was dozing off, but was still awake. “... Yeah, why?”

“Sorry, I know it’s been a long day. We’re almost getting into the city, I just think it’s for the best if you can stay away for now, for safety reasons.”

“You’re right, thanks for keeping an eye out for me.” she adjusts her grip on Ruki to be more secure and tries to fight off her sleepiness.

“Besides, look at this view. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? These mountains, surrounded by nature… it’s hard to believe a place like this is so close to the city.”

“Now that you mention it, it is breathtaking. I never really realized it during the day when I had to drive out here… sharing this moment with you especially makes it feel like something special.”

“Me too. I’m glad to hear that,” the genuine joy in her voice was apparent. “Hey, uh, I have one question though. I was going to drive you back to your dorm, but it’s getting late. You’re not doing anything until tomorrow afternoon, right...? Do, uh, you want to stay over my place for the night?” Ruki ‘Digimon Queen’ Makino was very rarely ever embarrassed, but Juri was her weak spot. Juri had been over plenty before, of course, but asking this when they felt like they were sharing such an intimate moment left her feeling flustered. “I could drive you back to your dorm in the morning then.”

“If that’s not too much of a bother, then--”

Ruki didn’t like to cut Juri off, but she didn’t want her to feel like she was being a burden. “You’re my girlfriend. Of course it’s no worry.”

“Ah, r-right. Thank you.” Ruki wanted to comment that she also didn’t need to be constantly thanking her all the time, but for the time being decided that she should let her. “Also, Ruki, can I say one more thing?”

“No need to ask me, go for it. I’m open all ears to you, always.”

“Okay,” she took a deep breath, “I love you, Ruki.”

Ruki, of course, said it right back, “I love you, too, Juri.”

Both of them basked in the moment for a moment, before Ruki wanted to add one more thing, “You know, I could kiss you right now.” She temporarily takes a hand off the handles and reaches it backwards towards Juri’s, holding it both gently yet steadily.

“Not right now, silly! We’re on the road!” Juri giggled, but appreciated the sentiment.

“Right, right, you always have to be the sensible one,” Ruki retracted her hand and diverted her attention back to the road. “We are almost there, at least. Hold on tight.”

Juri did just that, and much like this endless highway, knew that her and Ruki would have a future together for a long way to come.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've really finished within years, but this idea wouldn't leave my head. i need motorcross ruki in my life. to the 5 rukijuri shippers out there, i love you!


End file.
